Owari no Seraph
For detailed information about the series, see the Owari no Seraph Wiki. |-|Logo= |-|Cover= |-|Summary= Owari no Seraph (終わりのセラフ Owari no Serafu), also known as Seraph of the End or Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign) is a Japanese dark fantasy manga series written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto with storyboards by Daisuke Furuya. The series is set in a world where a virus has wiped out most of humanity, allowing vampires to enslave the rest of the human race. It tells the story of an orphaned boy named Yuichiro Hyakuya trying to rid the world of the vampires by joining the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. It was first serialized by Shueisha in Jump Square on September 3, 2012. Viz Media began serializing the series in English in Weekly Shonen Jump on October 7, 2013 with the subtitle Vampire Reign. An anime adaptation by WIT STUDIO was announced on August 28, 2014. FUNimation then licensed it in English and began playing the subtitled episodes the same day they were released in Japan. A few weeks after the episodes began airing, episodes dubbed in English were released as well. The first cour of the anime aired in Japan from April 4 to June 20, 2015. The second cour of the anime aired from October 10 to December 26, 2015. |-|Plot= Years ago, a lethal virus spreads across the world, wiping out most of humanity and allowing vampires to enslave the remainder of the human race. For the next four years, Yūichirō Hyakuya and his fellow orphans at the Hyakuya Orphanage are treated as livestock, only being allowed to live for their blood. Desperate for freedom, Yūichirō and his best friend Mikaela hatch a plan to escape with their family to the outside world, hopefully free from vampires only for their attempts to end in tragedy. As the only one to make it out alive, Yūichirō joins the Japanese Imperial Demon Army Japan's only hope against the vampires in order to exact revenge on the vampires who killed his family. |-|Power of this Verse= This verse isn't that strong, but most characters range from Small Building level to Building level while the higher tier range from City Block level to Small Town level. The characters in this verse can also move at up to Hypersonic+ speeds. |-|Terminology= Vampires: Vampires (吸血鬼 Kyūketsuki) are an immortal, ageless race that feeds on the blood of humans. All vampires were originally humans who were turned when ingesting vampire blood although they like to pretend otherwise and look down on young vampires as "former humans". After a human ingests vampire blood, they lose their emotions until only the greatest components of their personalities remain in addition to their everlasting thirst for blood; they also have no sexual desire or any other desires, aside from the craving to drink blood. Due to their loss of emotions and desires, many vampires try to make themselves interested in something in order to stave off their eternal boredom, but vampires concerned with anything other than blood are considered to be eccentric. Vampires typically band together out of their own self-interest and not out of affection or love for one another, and they have no qualms about killing their own allies once they lose their human feelings. They may choose to sire a human to keep as a companion to ward off the boredom of eternity; however, many show aversion to spreading their curse and may try to use another noble to turn the person they designate. Should they sire a vampire themselves, that vampire will always be much weaker than them in power. they can only ingest blood and nothing else, and the better the blood tastes, the stronger the urge is to drink that person to death. Additionally, human blood tastes best when that person is at the throes of death. At first, they may originally feel guilty about killing humans and drinking their blood, but they gradually come to consider them nothing but food after decades of feeding on them and watching the humans foolishly wage war with one another and repeat the same mistakes redundantly. They can generally resist their thirst for blood for only three days at most before losing control, and consider biting and drinking a human dry to be the greatest pleasure. Demons: Demons (鬼 Oni) are a source of magical powers and play a central role in the series. So far, a majority of them used to be vampires that later turned into demons under certain circumstances. They can be sealed in what the humans call Cursed Gear and are used by the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Demons are creatures born from passionate desire, though it is stated that demons are not supposed to have emotions and are unable to remember their previous lives, hence they seek to feed off the greed and desires of humans. Their former lives as vampires could also be a factor since those that become vampires lose their emotions. There seems to be various ways a vampire can turn into a demon. The first one is possibly their lack of blood drinking. Through an experiment by starving vampires and exposing them to sunlight, complains that most vampires do not become demons, and laments the difficulty of doing it with low-class vampires. This suggests that highly stressful conditions may turn a vampire into a demon, but no explicit explanations or examples have been shown on how this occurs. The last one is removing their heart. Vampires can turn into demons within seconds after having their hearts ripped out from their chests. Namanari: Namanari (生成 Namanari "Half-Demon") are humans who have two personalities in their body and are one step short from becoming full demons. One can become a namanari by being infected with the demon's curse. This can happen by touching unrestrained cursed gear, such as with Guren Ichinose, or by removing the curses restricting the demon, as seen with Yuichiro Hyakuya. Another way to become a namanari is to inherit the demon from a demon-possessed parent, which is shown in the cases of Mahiru Hīragi and Shinoa Hīragi. In this case, Mahiru saves Shinoa by devouring Shinoa's demon and maintaining two demons in her body. In exchange for saving Shinoa, Mahiru develops into a namanari much faster. The original human personality and the demon's personality gradually merge and form a new demonic personality. This demonic personality is a warped version of the original human personality. At first it is consumed by primordial urges, such as lust, destruction, and violence. Eventually, this new wicked personality develops more complex and subtle desires. It becomes able to think of long-term plans instead of attacking everyone in sight, and can even hide its desires to the point where even close friends cannot tell that the demon is in control. Even so, the original demon and new demonic personality remain separate. The new demonic personality is the warped form of the original human personality and will not necessarily make their shared body speak like the original demon and will not express the original demon's personal desires. The original demon may be separated from the host using a binding curse, such as what is used in cursed gear. These two personalities will then fight for control more frequently and can switch out at any time. A strong-willed namanari can resist their demonic side's influence for a period of time. However, when a namanari reaches puberty, the demon grows much stronger. Eventually, the human side can no longer fight, and the person becomes a full demon. Guren notes early on that he cannot tell where his desires end and the demon's begin. Whenever the host becomes upset or consumed with desperate desire, the demonic personality takes over more easily. Angels: Angels (天使 Tenshi), also known as Seraphs (セラフ Serafu) are terms for a group of powerful beings that exist within human hosts, whom are being secured and used as living weapons of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Many known human hosts have been secured by Japanese Imperial Demon Army and are either active officers who managed to access seraph along with Cursed Gear, or live subjects who have been heavily medicated in order to force both seraph and host into submission. They are also vital to humanity's survival. Some seraph were experimented on by the Hyakuya Sect prior to the Apocalypse. Guren Ichinose has been experimenting on them as well. So far, all of those tested are capable of handling Black Demon Series weapons. Other surviving human organizations around the world have experimented on the Seraph of the End, but even their cruelty pales in comparison to the that of the Demon Army. Both the Hyakuya Sect and Demon Army erase the memories of the experimentation from their test subjects. Mikaela Hyakuya has been on missions overseas to destroy the surviving cult groups. The test subjects often scream or even beg for death prior to their transformations. Japanese Imperial Demon Army: The Japanese Imperial Demon Army (日本帝鬼軍 Nihon Teiki Gun abbreviated as JIDA) is a military group under the Order of the Imperial Demons. They deal with supernatural tasks in Japan and are comprised of many elite units. It was lead by General Tenri Hīragi before he was killed by his son, Lieutenant General Kureto Hīragi, who becomes its new leader soon after. After the apocalypse, the JIDA comes into great power and establishes human cities in Shibuya and Shinjuku where they wage war against the vampires. Their weapons include mass-produced Enchanted Gear, Cursed Gear, spellcraft, and the Seraph of the End. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army was formed in response to the decline of the human population and the threats of both demons and vampires. Though there are also other magical organizations around the world, it is the JIDA that stands out as the most effective human organization that can survive and fend off vampires and demons. Enchanted Gear: Mass-produced cursed gear, which Yūichirō Hyakuya uses is a much weaker form of cursed gear, usually a yaksha- or myo-o- class weapon. These can increase a regular human's strength by three to four times. Seven humans with these weapons should be able to kill one unarmed vampire, but an entire unit of them would have a difficult time against even one vampire with a second-class weapon. These weapons could still be broken by stronger weapons. Cursed Gear: Cursed Gear (鬼呪装備 Kiju Sōbi) are weapons used by the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Anyone using Cursed Gear risks getting possessed by the demon within at best or becoming a namanari at worse. Cursed gear is created by directly calling on demons and sealing them directly into sacred items using a demon curse (鬼呪 Kiju) so that they could serve the wielder. The items used to seal demons are almost exclusively weapons like swords, axes, and even bows. The weapons need to be consecrated and purified and a process that takes years before a demon can be trapped inside. These weapons are so powerful that they revolutionized the world and forced traditional magic to fall into disuse. It can increase a normal person's standard ability by sevenfold. The top rank of cursed gear is the Black Demon Series, and anyone bearing one of them is capable of killing multiple vampires armed with second-class weapons. With lesser cursed gear series, the bearer can have an even one-on-one match against a vampire armed with a second-class weapon. There are two types of Cursed Gears that can be used. These are called Manifestation and Possession. Manifestation: Manifestation is the state in which the user lets his or her contracted demon come out and be able to use its special power. This drastically reduces the defensive abilities of the host since the demon moves elsewhere. These types of demons work best at different ranges, and the type of ability varies. They also have the ability to disappear and reappear at their user's command. Some of them manifest on their own will such as Byakkomaru and Shikama Doji. Possession: The demons have malice that is too strong, which makes them mean, aggressive, and ferocious, hence they refuse to submit so easily. This is the type hell-bent on possessing its user, and it is common for them to engage in close combat to display their might. The high malice of these demons also make it difficult to disappear and reappear like manifestation types. Possession-type demons are not supposed to have the special abilities seen with manifestation-type demons. However, special cases have been seen with Asuramaru and Kiseki-o. Black Demons: The strongest cursed gear since they contain first-rank demons. There are very few people capable of wielding a Black Demon weapon, and anyone capable of doing so has been experimented on previously. Anyone bearing this rank of weapon can easily kill multiple vampires armed with second-class weapons. The death rate of those who challenge Black Demons is exceedingly high compared to other Demon Weapons. Only those with strong willpower and resolution are able to challenge them. The users must undergo operations to significantly alter their minds and bodies. They must also understand the demon's curse, have a strong ability to control magic, and have the right disposition for controlling a demon. Even so, the success rate is less than 20 percent. Supporters and Opponents of this Verse 'Supporters' * AllanSaiyan * Apex Predator X *Torein *Maruishimaryishi 'Opponents' Neutral Characters Japanese Imperial Demon Army Tenri.png|'Tenri Hīragi' Kureto.png|'Kureto Hīragi' Seishirou.png|'Seishirō Hīragi' ShinyaC.png|'Shinya Hīragi' Moon Demon Company Guren Ichinose Squad Guren_category.png|'Guren Ichinose'|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Guren_Ichinose SayuriC.png|'Sayuri Hanayori' Yukimi.png|'Shigure Yukimi' Mito.png|'Mito Jūjō' Goshi.png|'Norito Goshi' Shinoa Hīragi Squad Vampires Progenitors Urd.png|'Urd Geales' Krul.png|'Krul Tepes'|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Krul_Tepes Lest.png|'Lest Karr' Ky.jpg|'Ky Luc' Ferid.png|'Ferid Bathory' CrowleyC.png|'Crowley Eusford' Fuola.png|'Fuola Honte' HornC.png|'Horn Skuld' ChessC.png|'Chess Belle' Lucal.png|'Lucal Wesker' Common Vampires Mika_fixed.png|'Mikaela Hyakuya'|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Mikaela_Hyakuya Lacus.png|'Lacus Welt' Rene.png|'René Simm' Hyakuya Sect Mahiru_LN_profile.png|'Mahiru Hīragi' Saito_fixed.png|'Saitō' Demons Asuramaru.png|'Asuramaru' Kiseki-o.png|'Kiseki-Ō' Gekkoin.png|'Gekkōin' Shikama_Doji.png|'Shikama Dōji' MahiruC.png|'Mahiru-no-Yo' Byakkomaru.png|'Byakkomaru' Raimeiki.png|'Raimeiki' Category:Owari No Seraph Category:Verses Category:Light Novels Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Games